The present invention generally relates to water-in-oil demulsifiers having low toxicity for use in breaking emulsions in crude oil.
Natural resources such as gas, oil, minerals, and water residing in subterranean formations can be recovered by drilling wells in the formations. Emulsions comprising oil and water commonly occur in the extraction, production, and processing and refining of oil. It is often necessary to separate the water from the oil in order to effectively prepare the oil for further processing or refinement. Numerous demulsifiers are known in the art for removing water from such emulsions. Demulsifiers are typically composed of one or more surfactants dispersed in a solvent system and may be derived, for example, from alcohols, fatty acids, fatty amines, glycols, and alkylphenol condensation products.
Among the crude oil demulsification methods in use today, electrostatic separation, gravity separation, centrifugation, and hydrocyclone-assisted separation are frequently used. In such methods, wash water is added until the crude oil's water content is in the range of about 4% to about 15% by volume, and a chemical demulsifier formulation is added so that the oil and the aqueous phases can be separated by separation methods known in the art.
Effective demulsification requires addition a chemical demulsifier to the wash water or to the crude prior to application of an electrostatic field or centrifugal force to the crude oil emulsion. Crude oils that contain high amounts of asphaltenes and naphthenic acids are generally called heavy crude oils and are difficult to demulsify. These crude oils require specifically tailored demulsifiers for demulsification to be effective. Many demulsifiers have phenolic groups in their chemical structure. In some cases, demulsifiers that do not contain phenolic groups and are effective on crude oils containing asphaltenes and naphthenic acids are desired.
The ecological impact of offshore crude oil extraction increasingly receives attention and is the subject of scrutiny by regulatory agencies as well as the public. Environmental regulatory agencies, both national and international, have determined that demulsifiers containing nonylphenyl alkoxylates and related compounds have a deleterious effect on the marine environment. Therefore, a need exists for crude oil demulsifiers that will less adversely impact the environment, such as by having lower toxicity levels, especially in the marine environment. There is also a need for demulsifiers for crude oil emulsions which have lower toxicity levels, especially when used in a marine environment. In addition to the needs for demulsifiers for separating crude oil which have low toxicity and are environmentally friendly, there is a need for demulsifier formulations containing low levels of surfactants.